Sweet 16
by somnambulism
Summary: Birthdays are, after all, just another business day in the Military.


**

* * *

Sweet 16**

**Summary:** Birthdays are, after all, just another business day in the Military.

**Rating:** PG. There's a couple swear words, but, that's all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist/Hagane no Renkinjutsushi. If I did, I would probably not be writing fics of it. Since that'd be just a little freaky.

**A/N:** This is just a little innocent fic, with no spoilers. It was intentionally going to be RoyEd, but there's really nothing here. It's based around one of the RPs I had with Draconicalitie, who RPed the part of Ed. I, being the weird person I am, RPed Roy.

It's one of those ideas that snowball into something (hopefully) interesting. Excuse OoC-ness, seeing as this is only my second FMA fic, and, my first didn't exactly count.

Enjoy.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO ISHBAL?!"

Edward Elric was mad. He was beyond mad. He was angry. He was _furious_. Fuming, the blonde teenager's grip on Colonel Roy Mustang's leather couch was the only thing keeping him from jumping up and strangling the inconsiderate bastard seated behind Colonel Roy Mustang's desk.

Aforementioned inconsiderate bastard was none other than Roy Mustang himself.

Who would have guessed?

Roy's fingers were steepled; his usually cold stare glinting with an odd amount of hidden amusement. His trademark 'inconsiderate bastard smirk' was upon his features, as it usually was in the presence of Edward.

"Do I have to explain again?" Roy asked coolly. "You have been assigned to a mission in Ishbal to gather information. You are due back in one week, and your mission begins immediately."

Ed twitched, nostrils flaring. "_Colonel_, do you know what today is?"

"Your sixteenth birthday," the Colonel answered smugly. "_And_, just another business day in the Military."

Edward's jaw dropped, bug-eyed stare focused disbelievingly upon the dark haired man in front of him. "You're kidding."

"Business is business." Roy said, smirk widening. "Though, for your trouble, I did go out of my way to get you a special birthday present."

"This is some big joke." Edward stood immediately, and began walking towards the door. He did not even care about the 'special birthday present'. He just knew this was one of Mustang's cheap tricks to annoy him.

"You're mistaken, Fullmetal. Do you doubt me?" Roy raised an eyebrow. "I suggest you stop your antics and get moving, or else you'll be behind schedule." Checking his watch, the Colonel's smirk returned. "Seeing as the last train to Ishbal leaves in five minutes."

That convinced Edward. A smirk crossed the teenager's own features as he slowly turned on his heel, folded his arms, and stared smugly at the man seated behind the desk. "It's impossible to get to the station in five minutes, Colonel Mustang," he stated matter-of-factly. "Ha-ha, funny trick. Trying to give me a mission to Ishbal on my birthday. I'm not that stupid."

Roy's unnerving smirk remained upon his face, making Edward's spirits slowly sink. "Do you want your birthday present now, Elric?"

Edward's confidence immediately returned, golden-hued gaze locking with the dark one focused upon him. "Of course, Colonel Mustang. I _love_ presents."

The Colonel grasped the handle to one of his desk drawers, pulling the drawer open enough to withdraw an object from within. He offered it to Edward, who curiously took it, before sitting back down in one of the chairs situated in front of Roy's desk.

"Go on, open it."

Edward smirked. It was going to be a message that said 'Gotcha'. "Tell me what it is, first." The blonde said, automail hand resting on the lid of the box.

"Aa, but then it wouldn't be a surprise."

The teenager eyed Roy, before slowly pulling the lid off the box. He stared in sudden confusion at the contents within. "What's this?"

Roy's eyes glinted maliciously. The Colonel's gaze never left the blonde's expression. "It's a new pair of top-of-the-line tennis shoes. Specially ordered in midget size for you only."

"What for?" Edward knew the answer, but the question left his mouth anyway. He failed to catch the 'midget' in the sentence, too much in shock to care.

"Walking to Ishbal. Happy sixteenth, _Edward_. Use them well."

* * *

**A/N:** I might write more, it depends on what you all think. If I get a lot of positive reviews, I'll post a second chapter. If not, this is it. No flames please.


End file.
